gegegenokitarofandomcom-20200223-history
Series 6 Episode 18
Kawauso's Lie is the 18th episode of the 2018 GeGeGe no Kitarō anime. Cast ;Main *Miyuki Sawashiro as GeGeGe no Kitarō *Masako Nozawa as Medama-Oyaji *Umeka Shōji as Neko-Musume *Yukiyo Fujii as Mana Inuyama ;Recurring *Yūko Minaguchi as Junko Inuyama *Masaya Takatsuka as Yūichi Inuyama ;Guest *Megumi Urawa as Kawauso *Shunsuke Kanie as Old Man *Reimi as Old Woman Synopsis Recently, vegetables have been delivered to Kitarō's house almost every day. Neko-Musume appears and encourages the suspicious Kitarō and Medama-Oyaji to take them, as they're just vegetables. The truth is, those vegetables were grown by Neko-Musume. One day, she comes across a little boy in need of food, and ends up giving him the vegetables that were meant for Kitarō. On the other hand, Mana arrives at her summer home. Just as Mana was about to go for a walk, her mother Junko tells her the rumor about a crafty yōkai that may appear nearby...?! Plot In the mountains, an old couple slips in the mud and falls down. The old woman wakes up, seeing a figure rising from the water. It licks its lips and lets out a small, but sinister laugh as screams can be heard, a sign that reads "Obebe Swamp" sticks out from the water. At the GeGeGe House, Kitarō and Medama-Oyaji find a basket of vegetables, Neko-Musume shows up and they explain that a basket has been sent to them everyday, not knowing who sent it. Neko-Musume wonders why they do not just take it, Kitarō asking if she wants some but she claims that she is on a diet and hastily walks away. Meanwhile, Mana is excited that she and her parents have finally arrived to their summer home. Mana sends pictures of it to Neko-Musume, which her mother asks if she is a friend of hers. Mana confirms her, telling her how great she is and is very stylish. Concurrently, Neko-Musume is working in a field for a farmer, who praises her as the vegetables have grown so well thanks to her. She thanks him in return for letting her keep some of the harvested vegetables, which he states that it is alright. Explaining how a field without care would grow untamed, using the field next to them as an example and apologizes for being unable to help her. She says that it is fine, as she likes doing farm work and that it makes her really happy when someone eats the food the she has grown. The farmer noting how his wife would say things like that, staring off sullenly. Just as this happens the figure from before appears from the untamed field. After working, she walks with a basket full of vegetables, when she sees a boy fishing by a small bridge collapse. She goes to see he is alright, where he explains that he has not eaten in days three days because he is finding food for his little sister, as his mother is dead and his father is off playing somewhere. Hearing this Neko-Musume gives the boy the basket she has, telling him that he needs to look out for himself as well, he thanks her and runs off joyfully with the food. At night, Medama-Oyaji is taking a bath in corn tea as Neko-Musume reads the text messages Mana sent to her. Kitarō notes how strange that the vegetables did not arrive that day, making Neko-Musume comment that it must have been a day off, she asks what kind of vegetables he would have liked. Kitarō answers sweet potatoes, which Neko-Musume thinks is too early to harvest them and she leaves before he could understand what she was saying. The next day Neko-Musume pulls out several sweet potatoes, thinking that they are too small, but decides to keep them. Simultaneously Mana is going out for a walk, her father wanting to come as well. Junko however, reminds them that they are supposed to clean the summer home, the two are unmotivated, but she tells them of a yōkai that lives in the are, telling them of the yōkai of Obebe Swamp. Afraid from hearing this, Yūichi wants to clean first, telling Mana to help as well, but they see that she left already, Junko telling her not to go too far. Mana finds a field, remembering that Neko-Musume said that she goes to the mountains as well, wondering what she does, when she hears someone by a field of vegetables. She goes there and finds Neko-Musume, noticing her clothes, which she tells her that they are for work. She explains that she went there for an errand of Sunakake-Babaa, where she saw the old man injured, apparently from sliding down the mountain a few days earlier, he was rescued but his wife is still missing. Mana comments about her work outfit, but quickly changing it to her working in the field. Neko-Musume asks her to keep it a secret from Kitarō, she is about to explain, but quickly asks that she is going the other way, leaving her as she says bye. Mana contemplates about her image of Neko-Musume has changed. At the bridge of again, the boy hears Neko-Musume's footsteps and greets her, she asks about the vegetables, which he claims that his father ate them all, worrying about his little brother. Neko-Musume comments that he said he had a little sister before, which he frantically says that he has a lot of siblings, all of which he has to take look after. Neko-Musume decides to give him the sweet potatoes she had picked for Kitarō, much to his joy. He eats them later, where he is revealed to be a yōkai, noting how nice Neko-Musume is, remembering the times he pranked humans, where one time where he brought a little girl home. He still feels hungry, returning to Obebe Swamp, wanting to eat more than just potatoes, while looming over the old woman, licking his lips. At the GeGeGe House, Medama-Oyaji informs Kitarō of a letter from the Yōkai Post. Meanwhile, Mana visits Neko-Musume as she does farm work again, planning on getting watermelons. Mana is surprised that watermelons do not grow on trees or that they are really heavy. A bug flies on Mana, scaring her, Neko-Musume tells her to relax as it is just a flower chafer, explaining how bugs are important in a plant's growth. She notes how humans have forgotten that everything is an part of nature, giving Mana a slice of a freshly picked watermelon. She finds the taste amazing, as Neko-Musume teaches her how to spit out the seeds properly, chuckling at how bad she is at it. Neko-Musume hears Kitarō's "clop-clop" seeing him coming, she quickly hides behind a tree. Kitarō finds Mana and his father explain why they are there, a letter details how a yōkai named Kawauso living in Obebe Swamp tricks people into giving food for sympathetic stories. Neko-Musume overhears this and confronts the boy by the bridge, who tells her his sick mother is grateful. She catches his lie, when Kitarō and Mana find her, the former confused about her clothes. Kawauso admits and promises to give her back the vegetables she grew. This causes Medama-Oyaji to believe that she sent the vegetables to them, embarrassing her enough that she starts chasing after Kawauso, leaving the others bewildered. Kawauso transforms back to his yōkai form, trying to run and hide through various places from Neko-Musume, leading them to the roof of the old man. Kawauso spots the old lady, attempting to go to her, but caught by Neko-Musume. The old man sees his wife, who apologizes for worrying him as they embrace each other. The old man wonders how she survived, which she explains she explains that the "boy" saved her and thanks Kawauso. Michiko, the farmer's wife, explains that Kawauso helped her when she could not walk and nursed her to health by bringing food. Kitarō notes how not everything he says is a lie, but Kawauso denies and claims that he just fed her his scraps and would not have cared if she had died, stating that if the whole village disappeared he would be relieved. However Kitarō correctly deduces that he is lonely, which Kawauso tells them that humans have changed, abandoning the mountains and plains to go far away. The old couple attempts to ask if he wants stay with them, but Neko-Musume asks if wants to live in GeGeGe Forest, stating that he can make lots of friends there. Kawauso asks how can she accept him after tricking her, which she claims that she has already forgotten about it. He happily thanks her, as the old couple smile at each other. Mana's idolization of Neko-Musume is restored, in that no matter what she wears she is still amazing. Medama-Oyaji then asks why she secretly left vegetables and acted as if she did not know. She looks at Kitarō and denies it, leaving them to wonder who it was. Characters in order of appearance #Old Man #Michiko #Kawauso #Kitarō #Medama-Oyaji #Neko-Musume #Mana Inuyama #Junko Inuyama #Yūichi Inuyama Navigation pt-br:Anime de 2018/Episódio 18 vi:Anime 6 Tập 18 Category:2018 Episodes